The Wedding
by Emaline90
Summary: Ginny and Draco are preparing for their big day but will their parents rivalry and a hidden secret keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding **

**A/N:**I don't own any of the characters in this story they all J.K. Rowling's creations but the plot is completely my own so nahhh!! Any similarities to your life or your story are completely coincidental.

**Summery:**Ginny and Draco are preparing for their big day but will their parents rivalry and a hidden secret keep them apart?

**Chapter 1-- Parents**

I should have known then that nobody would tear us apart, not our parents or their little secret.

Tomorrow was the day. She loved him, now she was going to marry him. He would be hers. They would finally say I do and be husband and wife. She was ready for this and so was he. There was only one small problem. Their parents! Her fathers words echoed in her head. "A Malfoy! It will never work! Never did I think I would see the day a Malfoy and a Weasley in _Love!_" She knew her father had only said those things because of the age long rivalry of the two families. He didn't see what she saw in him, a loving gentle man who loved her with his whole heart. The two families would see soon enough that they were going to get married weather they liked it or not. They were in love.

Ginny Weasley sat in her old bedroom at the Burrow looking though photos of the two of them together. "Ginny," her mother called from down stairs, " You'd better go see if Hermione has finished your dress yet." Hermione was sizing the dress for her. It was the dress she had worn at her wedding 4 months pregnant. She had married Ron a few years ago. Ginny walked down stairs, grabbed a handful of flow powder and was off to Hermione's apartment. "Oh," Hermione said as Ginny brushed soot from her sweater, " Good timing. I just finished." Ginny walked over to the table where her friend had been working. "Wow, Hermione, you did a fantastic job!" Ginny picked up the dress and went to go change. She walked over to the mirror. It fit perfectly! "Hermione come look," she called. Hermione walked over. "Wow, it looks amazing Ginny!" Ginny chatted with Hermione for awhile and after looking at the clock decided it was time to get home.

After dusting soot off her sweater for the millionth time today, she called for Draco. A few moments later he joined her in the living room wearing his nicest set of robes. " Ooo," Ginny laughed. "You better get out of here before my fiance returns." I don't think he will mind," Draco joked as he kissed Ginny. Ginny left him in the living room to go change into some nicer clothes. They were going to dinner at the Malfoy's tonight and she wanted to look her absolute best. Several minutes and several dresses later, she was ready to go.

The pair apperated to the front door of the Manor and knocked. A small house elf answered the door. "Mister Malfoy, come in your parents will meet you in dining room." The couple followed the house elf to the dining room, where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood coolly awaiting their arrival. Mr. Malfoy greeted Ginny with the same bone chilling look he always did while Mrs. Malfoy directed them to the table. Draco and Ginny took seats on one side of the long wooden table and Draco's parents took seats on the other. Suddenly a small house elf appeared and announced dinner was served. Then with a snap of the small creature's fingers food appeared on the table. Ginny smiled at Draco it was her favorite. Seeing her smile Mr. Malfoy sneered and said, "What never seen food before Weasley!" Draco gave his father a look and both couples remained quiet for the remainder of the dinner.

When the two returned home they changed into more casual clothes and headed for the Burrow. Since Ginny and Draco had opted against having bachelor and bachelorette parties, the Weasleys had arranged a game night.

At the Weasley's Ginny was greeted with hugs and kisses from her mum and Mr. Weasley politely greeted Draco. The family went outside where the rest of the family was dividing into teams to play Quidditch. Draco hesitantly went across the yard to join them. Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley sat down on a blanket a little ways away to discuss last minute wedding details.

The Game ended an hour later and the young couple gave their good-byes. When they arrived home, they changed and climbed into bed. Ginny snuggle close to Draco and asked to no one inparticular, "Why can't our parents get along?" Both of them shook their heads. Neither of them knew the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry its so short I had to do a lot of editing in this one. The next chapter should be longer._

**Chapter 2-- Here comes the Bride??**

The wedding was set for 12:00 noon. It was now only four hours till he and Ginny could be together. Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He quickly checked his face for any blemishes. He turned his face to the left and right there on his check was a huge pimple! He used a concealment charm. "Great" he mumbled groggily, "the one mishap of today was over!" Then he went off to get ready.

--

He arrived at the church at 11:20 and greeted guests. He couldn't help but notice that his parents were missing. Draco walked over to Professor Snape and asked him if he had seen or talked to his parents. Snape said that he hadn't seen them all morning. He continued to ask around and no one had seen them.

--

Ginny could feel ropes on her hands and feet. Muffled voices could be heard in the distance. She tried to call out and realised she was gaged. " no no no!" she thought, " Draco, our wedding, our life together!" She quickly scanned the room to try to make out where in the world she was,. She had no idea. I was dark and damp and she couldn't see much. She started to wiggle her hands and free herself. Suddenly she heard a door slam and a familiar voice called out. "He stole Molly from me. If I can't have her then he will not have you!" Ginny felt her heart drop and the mysterious man left the room. She had to get to Draco and fast!

--

It was 2:30. She wasn't there. Draco didn't understand he thought she was happy. They should be leaving for their honeymoon. They should be man and wife.Draco had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. She was in trouble.

_Don't be shy look at that little button! It wont bite! Go ahead click on it!_


End file.
